wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gila Monster Under My House
"Gila Monster Under My House", sometimes styled as "Gila Monsters Under My House", is the 23rd episode of the second season of Wild Kratts, originally airing on PBS Kids on August 20, 2013. Overall, it is the 63rd episode of the series. The episode was written and directed by Martin Kratt. In this episode, Wild Kratts kid Javier finds a Gila monster under his porch in the Sonoran Desert. Terrified, he calls the Wild Kratts, and the Kratt brothers head to his house. They show him that Gila monsters are nothing to be afraid of by introducing its features and abilities. But when the Wild Kratts team notices that Zach Varmitech is collecting Gila monsters for a line of power wrenches, the Wild Kratts team races to prevent more Gila monsters from being captured, and to stop Zach before he flies away with the Gila monsters he has already captured. Plot The episode begins with a live action segment. The Kratt brothers are biking in the desert when they stop in front of a Gila monster. Afterwards, they ask their "What if?" question and the show transitions into the cartoon segment. A kid named Javier notices a Gila monster under the porch of his house in the Sonoran Desert and immediately calls the Wild Kratts. The Kratt brothers get into their off-road vehicle and head to his house to show him that Gila monsters are nothing to be afraid of. The first thing the Kratt brothers tell Javier is that although Gila monsters have a powerful bite, they will not hold on forever. Not far away in his plane, Zach overhears this fact and plots to take advantage of the Gila monsters' jaw strength to make a line of power wrenches. The next thing the Kratt brothers say is that Gila monsters are inactive lizards that spend most of their time lying in shady areas. Afterwards, Martin mentions that, although Gila monsters are venomous lizards, they are more defensive than offensive, but Javier still feels scared and refuses to change his mind on Gila monsters. Knowing that Gila monsters are large lizards, the Kratt brothers miniaturize, believing that if the Gila monster does not bother little people like them, it will not bother a kid like Javier. The Gila monster leaves the understory of the house's porch, and Javier and the brothers follow it. After the Gila monster finishes eating a couple of eggs, it returns to the house's porch, but not before fighting another Gila monster. Seeing how their Gila monster locks its jaw onto the other Gila monster, Martin names their Gila monster Lockjaw. Javier is extremely impressed by what he has seen Lockjaw do, and excitedly runs back to his house to see him. After Koki and Aviva tell the Kratt brothers that Zach is collecting Gila monsters, the Kratt brothers return to normal size to find Zach's ship. They find it out in the open and Jimmy teleports the Gila Monster Discs. Once inside, they activate their Creature Power Suits, and they use their jaws to throw Zach's Zachbots around. Zach notices and triggers a trap and bounces the two out of his plane. Drills then protrude out of his plane, and it disappears into the ground. This does not stop the Kratt brothers, since they know that Gila monsters can dig. But once inside, Zach refuses to release the Gila monsters, that is, when he sits on a cage of Gila monsters, and a Gila monster bites his behind and would not let go. The Kratt brothers make a deal with him: they will agree to find a way to get the Gila monster off of him if and only if he releases the Gila monsters from their power wrench suits. Zach hastily tosses his controller to them, and they release the Gila monsters. The Kratt brothers bring Zach to the Tortuga. Aviva reluctantly gives him antivenom after the Gila monster releases its bite. The Gila monster then growls at him, and he runs out the Tortuga, screaming. At the end, the Wild Kratts watch as a Gila monster egg under Javier's porch hatches, and Javier says "I love Gila monsters, and I'm so glad they live under my house." The show transitions into the ending live action segment. The Kratt brothers spend more time with the Gila monster, and after getting on their bikes, they conclude the episode by saying "Keep on creature adventuring; we'll see you on the creature trail!" Characters *Chris Kratt *Martin Kratt *Aviva *Koki *Jimmy Z *Zach Varmitech *Javier Animals Animation Note: Featured animals are in bold. *[[Gila Monster|'Gila Monster']]: Lockjaw *Bobcat *Cricket Live Action Note: Live action and mentioned animals are linked to Wikipedia. * Hooded skunk * Coyote * Cougar * Great horned owl * Golden eagle (mentioned) * Mexican beaded lizard Key facts and Creature Moments *Gila monsters are a unique species of North American lizard. They are venomous, and their eggs hatch in the spring. *Other characteristics and abilities of a Gila monster include its black, peach, and bumpy skin; its jaw strength, its large size, and the fact that it is slow and very inactive. *There is no known antidote for Gila Monster venom. Gallery Javier's Creature Pod.png Bros and Koki.png The Bros are on Their Way!.png Pin the Tail on the Kratt Bros.png Bros looking at Gila Monster.png You are Lucky.png Power Wrench Drawing.png Mini Bros and Gila Monster.png Bros see Bob Cat.png Bob cat Vs Gila Monster.png Red Gila Monster.png Bros and Javier following Gila Monster.png Aviva and Koki.png Disturrupt-to Beam.png Huh what's happening!.png Now i'm Mad!.png Bros on Javier.png Girls watching Gila fight.png Martin on Gila Monster.png Mini Bros and Koki.png Gila Monster Eggs!.png Koki and Javier.png Angry Koki.png Bros with Gila Monster Discs.png Power Wrench.png Bros Laughing Hard.png Wild Kratts- Martin cracking up in tears.png|Martin laughing/ cracking up in tears Bros Touching Gila Monsters.png Gila Bros Digging.png Gila Bros and Zach.png|''Zach, we've warned you to be careful.'' Zach and Aviva.png Bye Bye, Zach.png Crew looking at Gila Monster Babies.png Javier and Baby Gila Monster.png References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes written by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes directed by Martin Kratt Category:Episodes with Villains Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes set in North America